leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Świetliste
Skórki Świetliste - seria skórek ukazująca alternatywne losy Bohaterów League of Legends w innym świecie fantasy. Posiadają oni moce boskiego światła, co kontrastuje z mrokiem symbolizującym tych Bohaterów w normalnej wersji Runeterry. Członkowie Sędziowie * * Świetliste * * * * Ujawnienia Dokonajcie oczyszczenia Świetlistym Vel'Kozem Niebieskie oko chłodno spogląda spod świetlistego pancerza. Mężczyzna kryje się przed tym spojrzeniem. Całe światło z pomieszczenia nagle zaczyna zmierzać w stronę oka, odbijając się od rogówki i wytwarzając olbrzymią, oczyszczającą moc. Ciało mężczyzny unosi się nad ziemią. Po chwili znika w blasku oślepiającego światła. 500px|center Wyliczenie sprawiedliwości wykracza poza zwykłą geometrię. Dokonajcie obliczeń, ponieważ jest dostępny za (wyprzedaż za do 3 lutego godz. 8:59). Świetlista Vayne na polowaniu Złociste skrzydła unoszą Świetlistą Vayne w przestworzach, gdy ta strzela ze swej anielskiej kuszy do wszystkich, którzy spróbują podważyć jej wyższość. Każdy prawdziwy wojownik śni tylko o tym, by móc sprawdzić się w walce przeciwko jej boskiej mocy. '' ''Ci, którzy mają szczęście, obudzą się, nim walka się rozpocznie.' '' 500px|center Poniż swoich przeciwników z , dostępną teraz w sklepie League of Legends za . Nowa epicka skórka: Świetlisty Yorick Wielki król nie wysłuchał ostrzeżenia Świetlistego Zakonu. Zaś Yorick chciał tylko chronić to, co kochał: swoje królestwo, swoje dzieci, swoją królową. Po otrzymaniu błogosławieństwa Zakonu nieustraszenie przezwyciężył ciemność... a wraz z nią swoją śmiertelność. Jego dzieci dorosły i odeszły; jego ukochana wstąpiła do niebios bez niego. Pozostało tylko jego królestwo: samotna kraina połyskująca pomnikami upamiętniającymi tych, dla których poświęcił wszystko. 500px|center przemierza teraz sklep League za jedyne . Historia * Historia świata tych skórek nie została nigdy oficjalnie spisana - znamy ją, ponieważ jeden z pracowników Riot Games ujawnił ją nieoficjalnie. * W tej wersji Runeterry od mroku strzeże świata '''Świetlisty Zakon, który napełnia wojowników boską mocą. Ci, którzy to przetrwają, sami ją posiądą i staną się wiecznie młodymi, potężnymi obrońcami świata. ** Znanymi wojownikami którzy przetrwali ową próbę są i . ** Najpotężniejszą istotą w świecie skórek Świetlistych jest - to właśnie on napełnia wybrańców światłem i poddaje ich próbie (poprzez swoją ). *** Większość poddanych próbie zostaje jednak zwyczajnie . ** jest z kolei królem państwa, które upadło dawno temu, zaś tylko on pozostał przy życiu - oprócz nieustannej walki dręczą go dodatkowo wspomnienia zmarłej z przyczyn naturalnych rodziny (nie starzejąc się, przeżył zarówno żonę, jak i dzieci). *** Przy ujawnieniu tej skórki podana została jednak inna fabuła, będąca dużo większą analogią do jego klasycznej historii. Ciekawostki * Pierwszą skórką z tej serii był - powstał on na długo przed konceptem całej serii. ** Początkowo skórka ta była raczej powiązana z dawną wersją jego historii - miała ona pokazywać go jak wyglądał, zanim dla zemsty oddał się mrocznym siłom. ** Zaliczano go również do wspólnej serii z niżej wymienionymi skórkami. * Ich wygląd i świetliste moce przypominają nieco serię skórek bogów walki ( i ). * ma na tle swojego portretu elementy architektury, ale portret i napisy tworzone przez wskazują na klimat dawnego Bliskiego Wschodu. * Do momentu wydania wszystkie postacie w tej serii miały imiona zaczynające się na literę V. Kategoria:Serie skórek Kategoria:Historia